


[みか宗]Sing for Me

by prunella (mrhengyuan)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhengyuan/pseuds/prunella
Summary: ×含旧vk时期×脑补私设较多





	1. Chapter 1

静止的舞台，散去的观众，在那小小的方寸之地，就算先前的演出早已落幕许久，Valkyrie留下的幻想世界却仍徘徊于此，让人回味着先前的故事。  
“Amazing！还真的搞了条船来！身为依附于戏剧而生存的我，在此时可是感到了前所未有的羞愧！”日日树涉看着收拾舞台的斋宫宗夸张地评论。  
斋宫却早已习惯了这些，稍一吸气就把那木船整个扛了起来：“哼，Valkyrie的live向来都是追求完美的！这布景就如同舞台的灵魂，若要将它撤去，还不如在那一片空白的水泥地上赤身裸体地表演呢。”  
“哦呀，宗哥哥真是说了厉害的话呢。”一旁的逆先夏目插了进来，“但是一直忽视最重要的‘人偶’们的状态，可是会出问题的哦。”  
这话倒是提醒了斋宫什么，一转身就看到在那儿跟影片mika一起收拾蜡烛的仁兔成鸣，赶忙一个箭步就冲了上去，将人拉开了说道：“这种事让我们来做就是，我可爱的仁兔啊，live之后应当是累了吧，得好好休息才是。”  
然而仁兔却心虚地移开视线支支唔唔了半天：“……老师……我……”  
“嗯？仁兔有什么想要的吗？是新的衣服，还是什么别的奖励？如果你要求的话，不管是什么我都能给你。”  
“老师～成鸣哥说他嗓子不舒服。”影片倒是嘴快，还没等仁兔再开口就接了下去。  
仁兔一听忙去抓他，斋宫却不管，直接让仁兔试唱了几个音。  
“看来是变声期了呢。”  
“不，不是的……我……”仁兔一听脸色都变了，比划着想要说什么，又在半当中卡了壳。  
“没事，仁兔，我可爱的仁兔。”斋宫此时倒是换了付温柔面孔，笑着安抚道，“这世上除了你又有什么人能够成为Valkyrie的中心？就算你一时无法唱出完美的歌声，Valkyrie也会是完美的。等这些过去之后，你还是能够再度开口，让我们回归过去的状态。”  
“老师……如果成鸣哥不唱那咋整啊？”影片却忧心忡忡地问道，“我……我有点……”  
“啊啊，你这失败作，到底是从哪里学来这专门让人败兴的本事的？！”宗被他这一搞又转而气鼓鼓地教训起人来，“就算我想到了什么办法，你又能帮我什么忙？”  
“啊，这，我……这得看要做啥吧？”  
“哦？那你能做什么？先从下次live开始给我上前头来唱。”  
“诶诶？？上来就是这个？？”影片立马蔫了，“呜呜我已经说过了，老师能不能多给我点时间……一下子被那么多视线盯着真的……”  
“好了好了我也不指望你什么，反正你就除了这皮相不错以外也没什么能拿出手的。”斋宫又开始了例行的吵嘴模式，“不如就好好研究怎么运用这长处让人只看着这一点迷上你吧。”  
“老，老师，mika已经很努力了……！”仁兔见状赶忙过来救场，“最近我也一直帮着他练习摆脱这些，已、已经能在屋顶毫无顾忌地开唱了！”  
“呜……还是成鸣哥温柔……”  
“……”斋宫已经一脸“我再也不想跟你们浪费时间”，回头给了在那儿偷笑的逆先一眼刀才整顿了情绪，说道：“总之我会解决的。你们就按照先前的计划继续吧。”

然而两天后，仁兔等来的消息却是：他再也不用出声唱歌了。  
“等等，老师，为什么？！”仁兔难得失态地拍了桌，“如果老师认为我的歌声已经配不上Valkyrie了不如直接让我退出！”  
从以前开始唱歌对他来说就如同理所应当的事一般，若是有一天夺去他说话的权利，让他只能靠歌唱活着，他都不会感到一丝一毫的不幸。然而此时，斋宫却要让他就此缄默，停止早已注进他血脉的歌声？！  
“Non！我不允许！你的存在对于保证Valkyrie的艺术性是必须的！”斋宫自然同样严厉地反驳道，“仁兔，可爱的仁兔，可怜的仁兔……失去了歌声你又能做什么？没有我你又能做什么？这舞台将永远无条件地为你准备，这梦幻的城池将永远作为你的归处。对于我们，你又有什么需要坚持的？”  
“可是我……我不是因为想要这样才会加入Valkyrie的……”  
“那你是想要离开我，去与那腐坏的俗物混作一堆？”说着，宗转身打开了一段录音，正是他们前几日的live，“你是我最高的杰作，是我精心雕琢的人偶。在这舞台里，在Valkyrie的过去里，你的灵魂，你的血肉，早就已经混杂在了其中。我决不允许我最重要的人偶这样伤害自己，强行剥离自己的荣耀，混入那肮脏的黑泥之中。”  
像是与他这番话相称一般，背景的歌声正唱着魅影对克莉斯汀的向往。  
崇高的理想，对美好事物的执着，追逐着，渴求着。  
在过去他打磨着她，在她的存在里混入了太多虚幻的东西，最终已无法讲那人与音乐分离。  
时间一分一秒地过去，旋律游走着，在这一片带着仪式感的深沉的爱中，live的演出也应当结束了。  
然而音乐却并没有停止。  
仁兔几乎是惊恐地听着自己的声音演绎着从未开口练习过的片段，颤抖着手试图关掉那吵闹的播放器。  
“唔，这是老师这两天通宵做出来的东西。”影片悄悄拉住了他的袖子，“成鸣哥知道吗，老师可是从一窍不通一直学到能调出这样的歌声的哦，就在这两天里。”  
影片说着，露出了发自真心的笑容：“老师很厉害吧？这样的话，我就可以继续和成鸣哥一起站在老师的舞台上了～”  
“怎么……怎么连mika也……”仁兔第一次觉得这两个人竟然是如此陌生。  
“仁兔，在这期间你就尽量不要唱歌了。那珍贵的美妙的嗓音，是应当付出所有努力去守护的。”  
最后，斋宫亦笑着留下了最后的叮嘱。  
在这如温水一般的爱之中，仁兔终是放弃了挣扎，缓缓地沉了下去。


	2. Chapter 2

自我的意识，常常会不知不觉地沉入脑海深处。  
惰性总是会成为惯性，在所有思考都会被划为无用时，思考本身就会被丢弃。  
影片在那一片模糊中旁观着这世界的一切，思绪凌乱而琐碎，像是在水底的万花镜，凝视着碎片时，就已忘记了它们本也可以是一个整体的。  
Valkyrie的结成过程，是仁兔告诉他的。

不过是入学后普通的课程练习，但斋宫却自众人中挑中了仁兔的声音。  
一开始还只是普通的交流，但是渐渐地所有的争论都变得毫无意义，因为不管怎样，最后总是斋宫的胜利。  
等组合的磨合期过后，两人终于达成了缄默的共识：如果不能提出足以推翻斋宫的想法，那就乖乖地做他的提线木偶吧。  
仁兔自身的美貌，资质……这些上天赋予的东西成为了让斋宫努力的动力，让他孜孜不倦地打磨着，将他改造为最完美的存在。没有别的选择，没有更优的解法。就像满分的答案总是唯一，放入自己的意志只会让事情变得糟糕，达成相反的效果。  
在这状态持续了半年多后，像是意识到了其中的怪异，斋宫决定邀请影片mika加入Valkyrie。  
“入学考试我真的能行吗……”初见时，影片只知低着头，绞着手指说出自己的担心。  
“既然做不到回去就是了。”斋宫对他却是很是严厉，“你不是离家出走吗？这点破釜沉舟的决心都拿不出来？”  
“呜……老师怎么会这么不温柔……”  
“想要找温柔乡就去别的地方，我也不是非你不可的。”  
仁兔见状倒是噗嗤笑了出来，下意识地抬手摸了摸影片的脑袋：“没事没事，我来帮你～”

有了这样一个后辈的存在，自己身为傀儡的抗拒感倒是少了不少。毕竟除了对斋宫言听计从地完成指定的表演之外，也有了新人需要关照。  
在经历了短期高强度的魔鬼训练之后，影片也是以不错的成绩通过了入学考试。  
“虽然感觉要死了一样，不过怎么说都是过了……”  
餐厅中，Valkyrie三人难得地聚在一起庆祝着。  
“哼～这可是我和涉一起讨论出来的训练菜单，自然是不可能没有效果的。”斋宫明明是一脸高兴，嘴上却没当回事。  
“……老师下次还是不要这样了吧。”仁兔苦笑，“日日树在演剧部可是以魔鬼训练出名的。”  
“想要得到什么就得需要努力，这学院中愚蠢的俗物就是不能明白这么简单的道理呢。”斋宫对于这求情自然是嗤之以鼻。  
“是是，老师也是为了我嘛～”影片倒开始接了腔。  
“你的自我感觉到底是多么良好，我只是不能允许粗制烂造的人偶破坏我的舞台而已！”  
“嗯啊啊，老师不要这么说，我会努力帮到老师，好好完成表演的！”  
“mika已经足够努力了。”仁兔早已习惯性地开始护着影片，温和地摸了摸他的头说道，“做得很好啦。”  
一旁的斋宫见状简直是尴尬，敲着桌子抱怨：“之前就想说了，你们这无聊的过家家一般的行为是怎么回事？被摸脑袋会有这么强烈的满足感的也就只有这种失败作了吧。再说了考成这样就一脸意外感动得涕泪零星根本就是一开始对你没有任何期望吧？这么甘愿被当作只能考低空飞过分数的料吗？是是，反正你这成事不足败事有余的人也只能考虑到这个程度了。”  
仁兔被他这么一训斥自然是噤了声，影片却不以为然，想也不想地就反手摸上了斋宫的脑袋：“老师是以前没有被摸过头吗？这样不是很寂寞吗？不要伤心，不要伤心～”  
“Noooooon！！！！快把手拿开！！！！！”  
“mi、mika？！”仁兔一时都傻了眼，好半天才想起来打圆场，“每个人想法不一样啦，不一样啦，老师不要在意这种小事——”  
可话到一半就卡了壳。  
——斋宫他，明明就挺开心的嘛。

到了影片入学，这样吵吵闹闹的日子也在继续着。  
“不要——不要——”这会儿，影片又扒着后台的门框死不肯松手。  
“你给我适可而止一点！”斋宫正揪着他的领子不放，试图要把人给抠下来。  
“底下有那么多人，我不行，不行的，做不到的！老师不要逼我了！你看我手都在抖呢！”  
“你这哪是手抖的样子，抖的话能扒这么死紧不肯松手？？”  
“……”在旁围观的仁兔成鸣觉得自己大约是不能再见到这么无聊的人了。  
“成鸣哥！救命！练习服要被扯坏了！”  
“哼，你衣服哪次坏了不是我补的？”  
“老师这是凌霸！凌霸！”  
“……mika你直接松手不就行了。”仁兔终究是受不了了，不咸不淡地开口建议。  
于是现在的场面就变成了斋宫像提小鸡一样拎着影片和他大眼瞪小眼。  
“你第一个上场。”  
“不！”  
“曲子都写好三个声部了。”  
“咿——”  
“……这手还真的抖起来了。”斋宫看着他一脸无语。  
“没，没没没，没有，害、害、害怕。”  
“那晚饭——”  
“晚饭没、没有，就、就没有了。”  
“你还真是死猪不怕开水烫了啊。”  
“那如果不用第一个上场呢？”仁兔看不下去了。  
“……”影片移开了视线。  
“……那要不先在后面伴舞吧？”仁兔又退了一步。  
“仁兔！”  
影片立马无视了斋宫的低气压点头如捣蒜：“行行行，这个可以有。”  
仁兔赶忙趁着这机会抓好了时间对着斋宫咧嘴一笑：“先这样吧。”  
“唉……”斋宫还真被他们这一唱一搭给撸顺溜了，将人放了下来叹道，“反正也没期待你能干什么了，就这样吧。但是现在给我努力起来克服这些。”  
“嗯嗯！”


	3. Chapter 3

虽然让人能够从自己的世界中走出，面对那庞大的观众，向来都是非常艰难的事。然而若是要原本开朗的人突然沉默，缩进自己的世界里，却是并不需要什么努力的。  
斋宫自然是向来没有什么好脸色的，然而影片第一次看到他真正地发怒，却是在他发现仁兔不听从劝告继续练习唱歌的时候。  
“你在做什么？”斋宫一反常态，直接跳过了那几乎要听出老茧的对仁兔的赞扬，开门见山地问道。  
“练习……唱歌……”明明比斋宫年长半年，仁兔此时却毫无反抗之心，只是低头乖乖地承认。  
“练习什么唱歌？用这难以为听的嗓子？可笑。”  
变声的时候声带充血，唱到高音的时候难免会有些走样，然而无论如何也不至于要如此苛责。  
“老师，一下子要让成鸣哥停止唱歌也太——”  
“你又在干什么？张着那张嘴却永远说不出什么有用的东西，怀着所谓的友情过来想做仁兔的后盾？你能为你这愚蠢的行为负责么？”  
影片自然是不服这般论调，一咬牙就揽了罪：“成鸣哥是为了指导我才会开口的！”  
“你这是什么？充当护花使者的角色吗？所以我就是要打败的大魔王吗？不过是个成事不足败事有余的失败作，就已经开始热衷于反抗我了么？”斋宫被他这么一说也扔开仁兔不管，直接对上了影片，“能不能请你至少动一下你那可怜的脑子，不要作出这种滑稽的闹剧一般的反抗行为？啊啊，真是可惜啊，没有第三个满是正义感的观众来看着你这看似英勇的表演呢。”  
“我只是希望帮到老师……在live时使用录音是不，不正确的……”  
“所以你，这样毫无作为的你，觉得自己多加练习后可以代替仁兔成为Valkyrie的中心？既然已经决定了作为我的舞台的背景板，就请好好地做着那些适合配角的工作，毕竟你也只能做好这些了。”斋宫无奈地摊手，“说来也是呢，如此愚蠢的你肯定是不能理解我为什么要让仁兔停止唱歌呢，你脖子上的东西大概也就是拿来好看的装饰品吧，就算跟你连着三天三夜去讲变声会发生什么，你大约也会想着自己变声时毫无人际的沉默过去而不当回事吧。”  
“对不起，老师，我——”  
“你的对不起难道有什么价值吗，你这些口头禅一样的道歉背后难道真的有一丝的愧疚吗？你那贫瘠的大脑肯定是不会思考这句话到底代表着什么意思的吧。你只要乖乖闭嘴就可以了，毕竟你说的每一个字都是毫无意义的噪音而已。”接着斋宫又转向了仁兔，“可爱的仁兔，可怜的仁兔，真是一个人什么都办不到呢。你觉得无视我的命令就能磕磕绊绊地走向独立，好像只要走出家门就能离开玩偶之家，然而实际上你不过只是一只毫无谋生能力的金丝雀，就算离开这温暖的巢穴，也只能依附在他人身上继续活下去。”  
过分的话语让仁兔咬紧了下唇。  
“放弃挣扎吧，让我手中的提线紧紧地联系着你，让你那别扭的身体听命于早已顺从我的灵魂。在这腐朽的世界里，那些俗物并不能为你提供庇护所，只有留在我的身边，让我继续精心地装饰你，无偿地为这样的你织出细密坚实的茧，你才能在其中慢慢蜕变，化作让所有人的为之着迷的彩蝶。”  
仁兔恍惚地望着斋宫。  
“等到你捱过了这段时间，我也会重新放开这繁重的束缚。”斋宫用最温柔的语气说道，“不过大约那时，就算你想要抛下我，这时光刻下的印记也早已将你紧紧束缚在了舞台上。毕竟只有在这里才是你才是完美的，只有在这里，你才能寻找到自己的价值。”

从这一刻开始，Valkyrie进入了“沉默”的时代。虽然舞台上仍旧有着三个人，但真正在其中表演，歌唱着的，却只剩下了斋宫宗一人。  
变声期中嘶哑的声线让仁兔深深担忧，考虑到与舞台上那清澈的音色的差异，最终他选择了抹去自己所有的声音。  
一开始还只是偶尔的沉默，渐渐地，更多地意识到嗓音的差异之后，连必要的对话也开始慢慢消失。  
影片mika看着这个曾温和地表扬自己指导自己的前辈一点点地切断自己与外界的联系，最终成为了一个真正的孤岛。  
然而与此相对的是，精心设计的舞台，重新调音的live，如过去一般用心的打磨还是让Valkyrie继续稳稳地立于梦之咲的顶端。  
斋宫宗在此时彻底地与他们走入了两个世界。  
所有的荣耀都来自他的设计，所有的展开都来自于他的掌控。明明自己先前在离家之后只是追随着斋宫的脚步，但在此时，却觉得他们早已像是两个世界的人，无法沟通，无法触碰。能立于此处的唯一选择就是亦步亦趋地模仿着仁兔的作为，试图让自己也成为Valkyrie完美舞台的一个零件，毫无意识地默默运转着。

“你还真是像一个人偶呢。”  
在仁兔彻底沉默后的一次维护，斋宫捧着影片的脸颊讽刺地说着。  
“毕竟是老师先说，我和成鸣哥是老师的人偶的呀～”影片却不以为然，笑着答道。  
斋宫的手便顺着他的身体线条向下，触摸着肌肤继续：“这身体，这肌理，真的都是血肉，而不是木头瓷片什么的吗？”  
影片并不能理解他话中的意思，只好愣愣地望着斋宫。  
那双如夜幕般的蓝宝石的眼中已只有自己一人存在，在这一刻，斋宫的全部思考，也都只是为了影片而进行。  
这一认知让影片下意识地战栗起来。  
“记录，重复，原封不动地照搬，漫无目的的行动……你从来都不愿思考呢。”  
斋宫苛责着他的随波逐流，自顾自地继续着维护。  
“我脑袋不太好使，也只能做到这样了呢。”影片自暴自弃地回答，“但是老师一直都是最强的，最完美的，追随这样的老师，也没有什么错误吧。”  
“闭嘴，你这失败作。是否停留在我的身边，是否继续为我所用难道是你自己决定的吗？你不过是我的一尊人偶，只要拉动提线，就应如我所愿地动作。”  
催眠一般的话语让影片有一种自己早已陷入沉睡的错觉。意识纷纷扬扬地散开，泛着光的碎片在自己的眼前明明灭灭。  
斋宫的声音在这氛围中幽幽地想起：“跟随着我的脚步吧，所有的错误都会被规避，所有的荆棘都会被我砍去。在这只有正确的事物的美好的人偶园里，才是你们能够起舞的地方。”  
世界的景色淡去了，声音也淡去了，羊水一般的温暖的液体包围着他，让他沉浸于幻想中，独立于世界之外地活着。  
——我是老师的人偶啊。  
自顾自地练习着，重复着。  
——只有这里才是我的归处。

然而音乐却停止了。  
狠狠摔落地面的疼痛瞬间将他打醒。在这空白的几秒内，所有的蝶茧都已剥去。  
Valkyrie正尴尬地立于舞台之上，暴露出布满彩绘的蝶茧内丑陋的幼虫。  
——如果没有我，此时只有我，若我不再行动……  
影片mika下意识地迈出了脚步。  
庇护着自己的屏障在眼前层层碎裂，最终走向前方时，他已孤身一人面对那从前让他无比恐惧的人群。  
他唱起了斋宫方才断裂的声部。

——在人前唱歌，原来是这么简单的事啊。


	4. Chapter 4

人常说，在高压之后的释放，便会像爆米花一样绽出最好看的模样。  
空荡荡的收容设施，冰冷的管理员，无助的孩子们。  
自己当时是怎样逃离的呢？经历了那温水中的生活，似乎那样的自己都陌生了起来。  
但是在转瞬之间，欲望又自小小的匣中涌出，漫无目的地铺开时，所触及的却是一片虚空。

家中好像来了客人。  
“五奇人”中的两人正与斋宫说着些什么。谈话的内容琐碎而无意义，但在影片看来那两人面上却是十打十吊丧般的神情。  
人还没死呢。他这么想着。  
不过作出这般神情，大约也是想要记着自己还是那毫发无损，好好过着那平凡日子的人吧。  
不一会儿，其中一个就哭了起来。  
身边的仁兔此时也不禁扯了扯自己的袖子。  
是啊，对于自己归于荒芜的青春，那大概才是正常的反应吧。

潮水正自脚边慢慢上涨，带着咸腥味的海水慢慢逼向他们的胸口。当影片终于努力站起来时，其他的所有人都已被彻底淹没，困于那令人窒息的海底，动弹不得。  
五奇人时代结束的那一场live，影片在沸腾的人群一角远远地望着观众席中的四个异类，似乎就这样看着他们站在一起慢慢下沉，鼻息在水中冒出微弱的气泡，然后渐渐归于寂静。  
斋宫的那些朋友们也不过是被潮水淹没的一方，随着水流渐渐远去，直到去向他们都看不到的地方。  
而影片则一如当时在舞台上一般向前走去，低头看着蹲在水中的斋宫。  
不过短短几个月，他又见证了另一个人的沉默。  
真是难看的样子啊，那样枯坐在房中，像是一具凝固的石雕。  
真是不中用的模样啊，与他对话也只会缩在小小的角落，连简单的回答都随着时间慢慢消失。  
明明是那个从前说着别人一个人什么也做不到的人，明明是那个好像什么问题都可以解决，随意给他人打上俗物标签的人。  
过去的意气风发就像一张虚伪的伪装，揭开后也不过是柔软而脆弱的身体，就像随处可见的凡人一样。  
或许比现在开始努力的那些凡人还要不堪才是。

“老师在想什么呢？”他戳着斋宫的脸颊问道。  
这般问题自然是得不到回应的。  
然而现在只有他一个人会在这里，会关心这些问题了。  
“谁都没有来呢。”他们所处的早已不是过去的世界，而是一片荒芜的废墟。  
影片试着蹲下身，感受着那窒息一般的水底。  
“当时就是这样的吧。”在那潮水的中心，场内被恶意淹没的一角，奇人们就是这样坐在其中慢慢沉没  
就算变成这样了，也没有人来了呢。  
就像剧本里的克莉斯汀那样，所有人都走了呢。  
如果他现在也走了的话，斋宫大概会死掉吧。  
熟悉的战栗感让他激动了起来，膨胀的欲望终于触及了实体。  
昏暗的灯光映出了他如饕餮一般的身影。  
“放心，老师。”影片抱住了斋宫，“不管到哪里，就算是在地狱里。不管有谁离开了，就算所有人都将老师丢下，我都会在这里。”  
心中对于他的不堪的评价正被强行擦除着，影片在这混沌的潮水中望着斋宫，在他的唇上印下一吻。

这还真是，惹人怜爱呢。

端坐在展示柜中的人偶走出了狭小的世界，写好的剧本早已消失，最后的庇护也无处可寻。最后兜兜转转，也只好一遍遍回看起过去的影像，寻找着自己应当存在的位置。  
这一曲调，这一舞步，这番布置，这些编排。  
身体虽然记住了那些，然而真的用心去感受，却又是另一番感觉。  
每当人创作些什么时，都会封入自己灵魂的碎片。而影片则开始疯狂地收集着，拼凑着那个当初就让他为之倾倒的人。  
My angel of music。

紧闭的帷幕再度拉开，空荡荡的女主角的位置吸引着他的视线。  
“呵，你要让谁做你的克莉斯汀？”斋宫却对此一无所知，带着自己的人偶嘲讽地在他身后问道。  
影片却笑了，他拉着斋宫站上舞台，将斋宫推出自己狭小的世界，让他带着Valkyrie继续回到那光明而盛大的模样。  
望着众人再度回忆起何为梦之咲的帝王，看着众人崇拜他，热爱他。  
然后在摒退了所有的视线时悄悄地占有他。  
Sing my angel.  
Sing for me.

×××

“你真是长歪了呢。”live后的维护中，斋宫又一次说着这样的话。  
影片则不置可否，顺从地任他摆弄着自己的身体。  
“啊啊，真是丑恶。”斋宫看着影片的神情，下意识地叹道。  
对比斋宫的本意，影片心中却是另一种异样的感情。  
一个天才，一个执着的努力家，对人有着致命的吸引力，一旦接近却是这般不近人情。  
没有别人会留在他的身边，没有别人能够为他制作庇护所，没有别人能够将他带去别的世界。  
“你若有想要的东西，都是会去抢的吗？”斋宫开口，影片这才意识到自己又一次扑倒了他。  
“老师不喜欢这样吗？”温柔地占有也不是不可以，反正来日方长，总有多得是的机会让自己宣告所有权。  
“不。”斋宫望着那现出了原型的饕餮，看着它不知饜足地吞噬着自己，“若是真正想要的东西，自然是应当不择手段地争取的。”  
就像仁兔记起了怎样唱歌一般，影片也记起了庇护之外的那个自己。  
斋宫承受着亲吻与爱抚，以及背后的那些独占欲，回忆着对他而言故事开始的地方。  
“跟我来，加入Valkyrie吧。”他曾对着那巨兽说道。


	5. Chapter 5

斋宫宗的人偶已经成为了伴随Valkyrie的传说之一。  
健忘的观众们总是很快将从舞台消失的组合抛到脑后，除了那些在他们离开众人视线时仍对他们念念不忘的核心粉之外，大多还是从一张白纸开始了解他们的人群。  
影片第一次听到旁人的议论，还是在屋顶午睡的时候。  
“那个什么，Valkyrie，最近好像很受欢迎啊。”应是普通科的女孩子。  
“诶，是吗，明明不太出现在舞台上呢。”  
“是在那个啊，地下live house，都有定期公演的。因为主要是在校外活动，校园生活的偷拍照卖得很好哦。”  
“哈啊？”  
似乎是出现了相当了不得的内容呢。  
影片听了这些自然是睡不下去了，悄悄坐起了身晃荡着两条腿偷听着。  
“就是这个——”先开口的女生开始翻找着什么，“你看。”  
“还挺平常的嘛，台下不都是这种搞笑角色画风。”  
“你是后台见过了所以不觉得有什么，别人看到可是‘天啊原来是这种人’呢。”  
“哈哈哈，是啊，如果那些粉看到人偶还会说话，大概会吓死的吧。”  
“但是就有人喜欢啊，明明很奇怪嘛～”  
“是呢，明明就很奇怪啊～”  
两人这就又笑作一团，说些别的无聊的话题去了。

对于Mademoiselle，影片也是明白其中的“异常”的。即使为她制作漂亮的洋装，精心梳装打扮，一旦将其当作一个独立的人，也总是违背了常理的。  
更何况，被赋予的人格，还是那样的存在。  
但是那又怎样呢。  
那样一个只有空壳的人偶，擅自依赖着，擅自将她视作自己的保护者，慢慢地被侵蚀，被占据，等到应当醒过来的时候，孤独就会变得愈发严重。  
影片舒展着身体又一次躺回了树荫下的长椅。  
——那可不是什么答案呢。  
他想着。  
然而他自己还在。就算被侵蚀一空，就算在令人发指的孤独中无处可去，就算彻底被负面的情绪击倒，再也无法站起，他都会竭尽所能地搭出完美而纯净的世界，让斋宫继续任性下去——就像那次音响事故时一样。  
收拾这种烂摊子可是他影片mika最擅长的啊，从以前开始就是。

如影片所预料的一般，Mademoiselle终究是慢慢消失了。  
他们的世界也因此变得越来越狭小，让人几乎喘不过气来。  
在手艺部部室内望着违背自己的意愿开始替他人制作服装的斋宫时，影片却在担心他会不会腐烂在这狭小的棺材中。  
“影片学长怎么了？”  
在图书馆查资料时，影片却被紫之创叫住了。  
“嗯啊，没什么，一不当心走神了。”  
“唔，虽然我还在校内打工中不好多说什么……”紫之听了便松了一口气，笑着说道，“但是影片学长也要注意身体啊，毕竟最近live也很多，打工却没有放下。”  
“嗯嗯，我会注意的，谢谢关心～”  
“啊是我这边多嘴了才是，前两天友也倒下时我们可都被吓了一跳，仁哥也说教了好久呢～”  
经他这一提醒，影片才又一次意识到紫之也是仁兔新团里的人。  
说着偶像是带给人笑容的而离开的仁兔，或许寻找的也是像紫之这样的笑容吧。  
鼓舞他人，给人以力量，像是散播幸福的机器一样带动周围的人，只要向别人大喊着笑着说“我很幸福”，所有人都会觉得也幸福起来。  
就好像自己很重要一样。  
影片回想着舞台上的Valkyrie，下意识地耸了耸肩。  
对这些的热爱，还真是幸福地活着的人的特权呢。

是呢，还真是幸福地活着的人的特权。  
面对starfes舞台上的仁兔，影片又一次这么想道。  
在经历那些以后仁兔的笑容，大约也只能治愈那些一无所知的观众吧。  
明明过去自己也是那笑容的信徒中的一员，明明自己也一同坚信着只要有着仁兔的笑容就能走下去，然而现在再次看到时却只觉得自己又是他兜售幸福的道具——作为与黑暗的过去彻底决裂，炫耀着成长的道具。  
当你可能早已不再纠结于他人时，你自己却有可能是别人难以放下的过去。  
影片就像是一个冷漠的旁观者，望着朝圣的人们一步一跪甩脱着过去的自己，心里却只在思考怎样洗去他们的额头在地面留下的血迹。  
他的伤口早已结痂愈合，甚至完全看不出过去的痕迹，对于他人撕开自身的伤口的行为既没有心痛也没有怜悯，只是想着那人明明去别的地方就能不受伤害，到底为什么还要再出现在自己的面前呢？  
“这一定是圣诞夜的奇迹吧。”  
斋宫却这么说着。  
这是最好的舞台，对青春里最珍爱的东西最美的注解。

原来斋宫也是同样留有心病的人。  
影片有些茫然地看着自己，不禁想着是否他自己才是那个在狭小的世界里腐烂的人。  
就算不断地接触新的人，新的事物，开始新的人生，然而他所在意的最后也只不过是那小小的一方天地，其他伤口早就已经不会再痛，甚至连关心都不愿意再关心了。  
一路上神思恍惚，快到手艺部部室时影片才发现斋宫又难得地对他絮絮叨叨起来。  
“仁兔也成长了呢，那个向来什么都做不到的人偶竟然也会有想要守护他人的心情。”  
斋宫似乎相当兴奋，手中的演出服都难得地被他捏得皱了起来。  
“虽然只是短暂的奇迹，但是能看到仁兔在Valkyrie里这么笑着，真是我做梦都无法想象的。”  
他双颊绯红，呼出的气息在寒冷的空气中凝出淡淡的白色烟雾，随即又慢慢散去。  
“Valkyrie，我珍爱的一切，就是因为有你们的存在，才会有这样美丽的回忆吧。”  
最后，回到手艺部，斋宫推开门，在他们曾独处了数不清的时光的房间里笑着说道：  
“想要传达的东西，似乎都已经传达到了呢。”  
衬上这神情，连影片都不禁对仁兔那原本只是添麻烦的仪式感激了起来。  
“老师不是还在发烧吗，可不要太折腾了。”影片不自觉地柔声说道，收拾了起来。  
“影片。”  
斋宫却不消停，继续笑吟吟地唤他。  
“老师这是烧糊涂了吗，还是早些睡觉吧。”  
斋宫却像个撒娇的孩子一般凑近了望着他，继续说道：“都是因为有你在。”  
影片却紧张了起来。  
“哈哈，老师还真是糊涂了，今天的舞台，不是三个人——”  
话未说完，却被吻住了。  
高热的舌尖探进他的口腔，与他的舌头纠缠，那几乎要让人烧起来的体温自大脑一路烧到了脚底，烧得影片几乎就要失去了意识，好半天才把人推开。  
“老师不是说了感冒不能接吻……”  
“嗯……反正还没几天，病毒还没变异呢。”  
斋宫一听条件反射地说完这煞风景的话就又吻了上来。  
这一次连手也不安分起来，顺着衣摆摸索了两下就探进了衣内，抚摸着他的身体。  
“等等，等等……！”  
影片还是头一次有一种贞操危机感。  
然而斋宫也不含糊，将人直接推倒在地，骑在他的身上居高临下地望着他。  
“…………老师如果明天不想后悔的话还是直接收手比较好哦？”影片不禁心跳加速，但还是口是心非地叮嘱了一句。  
“不想做吗？”身上那人倒是一脸稀松平常地得寸进尺，低头解着他的皮带，“那让我来吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

虽然斋宫多半是烧得迷糊了，可脱起裤子来还是利索得很，没两下就把影片的下体剥了出来，对着盯了半天思考该不该下口。  
影片这会儿倒是回过了神，尴尬地说：“没不想做，老师你看这不是硬了么。”  
薄唇张合之间斋宫就下了决心，将他那半硬的下体丢在了一边，又凑上去吻他。  
“唔……嗯……嗯……”  
两人交欢这许久，斋宫主动可是少之又少，今儿这么粘上去，刚开始还寻不着要领，可没两下就得了门道，开始游刃有余地挑弄起来。  
“老师……唔……”影片被他吻得几乎透不过气来，然而还未来得及蹦出句完整的话就又被堵上了嘴。  
绵长的吻似乎都要将他们的大脑搅成了一团浆糊，直到斋宫自己也发出甜腻的呻吟时，影片才挣扎着将人推开，喘着粗气说：“老师……该亲够了吧？”  
斋宫听了这话虽是不太高兴，但也知道这么磨蹭下去也没个完，只好扁扁嘴，浅啄了一下后就开始把人晾在一边开始脱衣服。  
冬日的寒气似乎还附着在刚换上没多久的制服上，就算是暖气开得十足的部室内，除去衣物时也仍感到了些许凉意。褪去深蓝的外套，解开衬衫的纽扣，光滑的肌肤就自衣襟的缝隙间慢慢显露出来。  
“真是看得入神啊。”斋宫拉开衣襟，揶揄着影片，“明明之前还在休息室一起换衣服。”  
影片则望着随着他的动作而露出的硬挺的乳尖说道：“如果老师想在休息室做我也是没有意见的。”  
面对这般轻佻的语气，斋宫自然是认真不起来，边寻思着这裤子该怎么脱边说：“方才你那一张臭脸，换谁看了都不会有兴趣的。”  
“嗯啊……我明明是因为老师才会不高兴的。”  
被这么一说，宗便放弃了起来的心思，丢开脱了一半的裤子不管，支着身体低头望着影片问：“怎么，还有意见了？”  
影片却就势顺手一勾，拉着人偷了个吻，随即忙赶在斋宫爆发之前逗弄着他还未有反应的下体说道：“有啊有啊，因为老师还没有硬呢。”  
这话倒是戳上了死穴。斋宫原本也只是单纯地想要与人亲近，这番就算将人扑倒在地也没什么独占的想法，然而此时看架势早已是箭在弦上，如果直接放弃不干，未免还是丢了些面子。  
影片与他相处这许久，这些心思也是猜了个七七八八，因而也不去问他，直接就捉了斋宫的手向他身后拉去。  
“……唔……等……等……”斋宫忙绷紧了身体小声反抗。  
然而微凉的手指早已顺着腰腹摸去了后臀，半是强迫地将他自己的手指一起挤入臀缝之中。  
“老师，从这里开始。”  
“……不，不要……”  
“不是一直都是这样做的吗？伸进去，扩张。”  
“唔……”被话语诱导着，斋宫将手指插入了自己的后穴。  
还未进入状态的穴口紧紧地纠缠着入侵的异物，因发烧而偏高的提问包裹着自己的手指，带来令人羞耻的暖意。  
“就是这样，插进去。”影片扶着他的手引导着他，“再动一下……”  
“不行……”斋宫忙摇着头，“太紧了。”话一出口便尴尬地红了脸。  
影片倒是就这这句开始想象起自己先前开拓他后穴时的情境，将他的手指又顶入了一个指节，随后开始摁压着穴口。  
“别，别碰那边。”斋宫这会儿是跪不住了，带着甜蜜的喘息倒在影片身上。  
柔软的短发蹭得影片痒痒的，手上的动作也凌乱起来。  
“差不多可以插入第二根手指了。”他声音沙哑地建议着，等待身上的那人继续折磨着自己的后穴。  
“嗯……啊……”这一次斋宫却是没有什么犹豫的。  
潮水般的情欲渐渐涌了上来，后穴内动作的手指也开始放肆起来，从内部抚摸着那温热的肉穴，寻找着敏感的那处。  
“影片……”斋宫侵犯着自己，下意识地喊着，“影片……”  
这声儿也是撩得影片一时手足无措起来，等反应过来时已将人扶了正，拔出了手指用自己的下体磨蹭着他的后穴。  
“老师自己坐上来吧。”  
他这么要求道。

平淡的话语在此时却有了奇异的力量，在这圣诞夜里，斋宫也不知为何，就这样听从了他的命令，躲避着他的视线，扶着他的阴茎缓缓吞入。  
伞部顶开了紧窄的穴口，内壁被稍稍拉扯着，让斋宫真切地感受到自己正在被撑开，被侵占着。  
“老师的那里好紧……”影片眼神迷离地叹道，强迫身上的人抬起头与自己四目相对。  
被汗水濡湿的短发正贴在额上，情潮在他的脸颊抹上诱人的红晕，那如蓝宝石般的双眼里也只印着影片一人的身影。  
“嗯……啊……哈啊……影片……影片！”阳物最终被他彻底吞入，直冲敏感点的刺激让他在深深插入时也一同射了出来。  
“老师总是喊着我呢，明明我就在老师的身体里。”影片在一片幸福中捻起沾染在他腹部的白浊液体，恶意地抹开。  
这具身体早已习惯了他的碰触与侵占，只有在这般交媾时才能得到真正的欢愉。  
就算此时他撤去自己精心铺成的舞台，斋宫也不会离他而去吧。  
影片扶住斋宫的腰，开始了猛烈的抽插。  
他是我手中的金丝雀。  
在一片如潮水般的快感中他忍不住想着。  
只属于我的金丝雀。

×××

一旦过了新年，两人相处的日子就更像是要掰着手指头算了一般，过了一天便少了一天。  
经历了那些杂七杂八的琐事，最后一抬头，日历上的日期就已是Valkyrie最后一次上台的日子了。  
与他们的归来不同，这次精心准备的结束倒是充满了鲜花与掌声，在一片对未来充满期待的祝福中迎来了尾声。  
这是他们所经历的一年，并没有什么像别的偶像那样为人带来快乐的魔法，只是一意孤行地讲述着自己的故事。  
而现在，Valkyrie的故事也结束了。  
明明还在寂寞的泥沼中，明明早已无法离开自己，为什么斋宫却仍旧能以保护者的姿态将他丢下呢？  
影片有些茫然地想着。  
现在的自己就像站在悬崖边，只要往前一步，就会坠落到自己也无法控制的地方。

“最后的舞台也结束了呢。”像是要增加他的痛苦一样，斋宫在降下的帷幕后望着他笑着说道。  
影片此时终于是忍不住了，眼泪自眶中溢出，簌簌地落了下来。  
这下可把斋宫吓到了，忙掏了手帕替他擦着：“怎么又哭了？可真是浪费了这张脸。”  
“明明算着日子，明明每天都在提醒自己今天就是最后一天。但是还不够，还想继续和老师站在同一个舞台上。”  
他曾想过很多，曾有意无意地做过许多，然而这一切看到最后，也不过是这样一个简单的心愿。  
想要在这由才能与努力一同堆筑的舞台上表演，想要在这完美的世界，在这一瞬就足以的永恒中定格，就像人偶一样永远流传下去，永远刻下自己的印记。  
“青春的游戏已经结束了。”斋宫却放开了他的手，直视着他的双眼，“想要与我站在同一个舞台上？那就要有相应的资质才行。”  
“可是以我的能力，肯定是比不上老师这样的天才的……”  
“做不到吗？”  
影片低下了头。  
然而这次斋宫却抱住了他，柔声继续道：“如果做不到的话，‘想要的东西就去抢来’。你不是最擅长这些了吗？”

其实影片mika只有一个小小的，小小的心愿。  
他曾迷失过，追逐过，失去过很多，也得到过很多。  
在一片模糊的视线中，他也紧紧地抱住了斋宫。  
这是只属于我的金丝雀。  
只为我而歌唱。


End file.
